This invention relates to the orthodontic movement of teeth in the mouth and, more particularly, the orthodontic movement of the teeth using magnets placed on the teeth to attract or repel adjacent magnets. The magnetic forces will be used to move the teeth in the mouth so that the teeth can be properly aligned with the curvature of the mouth.